


Begin Again

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt decides it’s time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> It’s weird but this is my first ever Kurt centric fic. Short and simple but… I don’t know, I like it, I think. Title and inspiration comes from Taylor Swift’s “Begin Again.”

It’s the first date Kurt’s been on since breaking up with Blaine.

Rachel introduced them at the NYADA Christmas party that she’d dragged Kurt to.  By the end of the night, Kurt had three guys’ numbers and plans for a date with another one.

He’s still not completely sure how he feels about the idea of going on a date with someone he hardly knows but Jason’s nice enough and Kurt’s willing to try.

Kurt makes it to Starbucks with two minutes to spare, expecting he’ll have to sit and wait.  But when he gets there Jason stands and smiles, waving him over; it throws him off a little.  Kurt walks over to him in a slight daze, shocked when Jason rushes over and pulls out Kurt’s chair for him and Kurt gives him a tentative smile before slowly they settle into a rhythm of sorts, taking turns in the conversation.  This is all so surreal; Kurt’s never really dated before, all he’s had is a relationship, so dating is unchartered territory and he can’t help the way he squirms in his seat and wrings his hands together anxiously.  He can’t help but think that this whole thing is completely terrifying.

Jason buys Kurt’s coffee for him, despite Kurt’s protests and says a simple _humor me_ and Kurt gives him a flash of a smile.

They talk about things they don’t really tell anyone else, personal little aspects of their lives and Jason laughs at Kurt’s little quips he makes as he starts coming more and more out of his shell as the afternoon wears on.  Even still, he remains cautious about the boy across the table from him.

Kurt almost brings up Blaine when Jason does something that reminds Kurt of him but then Jason changes the subject, effectively bringing Kurt out of the past and he can finally breathe again.

Jason promises to call that night and they can make plans to go to dinner sometime and Kurt nods, giving him a smile before Jason leans over and kisses Kurt on the cheek and squeezes his hand before they part to go in opposite directions.

Kurt knows he’s still not completely over Blaine and maybe it’s too soon to be doing this with someone else but as he pulls his coat closer to himself and shoves his hands into the pockets, he knows he has to move on.

And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

_fin._


End file.
